Do it Later
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: UA, schoolfic. Quelques scènes de la vie quotidienne d'une école animée. Oneshot. Cadeau pour Naru.


Titre : Do it Later (musique utilisée pour l'écrire.)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Hoshino Katsura, l'idée du yuvi appartient à certaines fans et je leur laisse, et ce qui tient lieu de scénario est à moi.

Rating : K+.

Genre : OS, ou plutôt quelques ficclets sans vrai lien regroupées en un chapitre. UA. Une ombre de yaoi.

Note : Joyeux anniversaire, Naru ! Je suis désolée pour mon retard (qui vient encore d'augmenter, vu qu'il est passé minuit.).

Ceci est une schoolfic – DGM version internat, un peu comme dans les omake. Très original, donc – qui a pris plaisir à se payer ma tête pendant que je l'écrivais, en tournant très différemment de ce que je voulais (et en prenant 4000 mots de plus que prévus, entre autres). Du coup, il y a moins de yuvi, d'Allen, de Komui, de yaoi en général et de délire que prévu à la place, une incruste de persos secondaires et de l'humour pourri. (J'espère que tu aimeras un peu, tout de même.)

Bonne lecture !

(Edit : espaces remis. Ce site me hait.)

* * *

Tac. Toc. Tac. Toc. Tac. Toc.

- Yuu ?

Tac. Toc. Tac.

- Yuu ?

Toc. Tac. Toc. Tac. Toc.

- Yuu-uu ! Tu dors ? »

- Non, je travaille » consentit à répondre « Yuu » au roux bruyant et remuant qui lui servait de camarade de chambre. « Alors arrête de faire tanguer cette putain de chaise ! »

- D'accord » soupira Lavi avec une moue boudeuse. Il laissa sa chaise retomber sur ses quatre pieds (« Vlam ! ») et s'appuya sur son propre bureau, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Tant mieux.

- Yuu ! » protesta-t-il, faussement offusqué. « Méchant ! Quand Emilia saura ça… »

Kanda daigna se retourner vers lui et hausser un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

- Ne nie pas, tout le monde sait qu'elle a le béguin pour toi. »

Avec un « Tch ! » méprisant, le Japonais planta là cet idiot de rouquin et ses sottises et se replongea dans son devoir de sciences. En _silence_.

Pour au moins trois secondes.

- Yuu ?

- Rhaa, mais ferme-la !

- Tu as vraiment besoin de te casser la tête sur ce truc ? »

_Sur ce truc ?_ La seule chose à lui casser la tête dans cette chambre ressemblait beaucoup plus à un lapin qu'à une série d'oxydoréductions.

- Si tu veux te ramasser un zéro demain, continue de faire l'andouille » répliqua Kanda, au bord de la crise de rage. « Mais ailleurs ! »

- Ailleurs où ? Le vieux panda doit être à la bibliothèque et il voudra me faire réviser histoire, Allen Lenalee et Road travaillent sur un projet de groupe à rendre demain, Kro-chan doit être encore plus occupé que toi….

- Et MOI ? » interrompit une voix énergique alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

Une jeune fille rousse s'encadra dans l'entrée, mains sur les hanches. Lavi la salua d'un geste enthousiaste.

- Cho', tu viens de sauver la vie de Yuu ! Ou en tout cas, sa moyenne du mois. Tu devrais lui offrir des chocolats, Yuu. »

- Ne-m'appelle-pas-par-mon-prénom » grommela Kanda, du ton presque blasé qui dénotait une longue habitude de protestations sur ce thème. Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée sur la paire de roux hyperactifs, sans doute partis mettre un désordre inimaginable dans la salle des professeurs.

Kanda se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir fatigué. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire dans une quelconque vie antérieure pour mériter ça, mais Dieu devait vraiment avoir une dent contre lui pour l'avoir affublé d'un pareil colocataire.

oOoOo

Lavi se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise et s'étira, réprimant un bâillement.

- Il est onze heures, Lavi s'éveille » plaisanta Allen, assis à la place voisine.

- Nuance : le cours de Luberier est fini, Lavi s'éveille ! » répliqua joyeusement le roux.

Lenalee, à la droite d'Allen, soupira.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi s'endormir… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus ennuyeux que les maths ! »

- C'est pour ça que ça lui va bien. C'est une matière incompréhensible, ennuyeuse, moche et toute desséchée, comme lui. »

Rire général.

Juste devant eux, Chomesuke se retourna.

- Au prochain cours, je vous parie dix contre un que j'arrive à prouver qu'il porte une perruque ! »

- On ne parie pas avec toi » répondirent ses trois amis, unanimes.

- Un simple petit pari ! Je ne peux pas truquer le résultat, de quoi vous avez peur ? »

Le regard sceptique d'Allen était assez éloquent. La jeune fille avait, comme lui, eu le malheur – n'ayons pas peur des mots – de passer ses plus jeunes années dans une des classes de son tuteur, Marian Cross. _Le_ Marian Cross. L'homme qui possédait un moyen infaillible de tricher à tous les jeux existants. Tous deux en avaient gardé un souvenir impérissable, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, et s'il était suicidaire d'accepter de miser quoi que ce soit dans une partie de cartes avec Allen, gagner un jeu prétendument de hasard contre Chomesuke était voué à l'échec le plus total, quel que soit l'objet du pari. (Elle essayait bien, en général, d'objecter que son pari avec elle-même que Kanda se trouverait quelqu'un pour le décoincer un peu avant la fin du monde n'était toujours pas gagné, mais allez savoir pourquoi, l'argument ne convainquait personne.)

- Tant pis. Pari ou pas, ce vieux rabat-joie mérite qu'on s'amuse un peu à ses dépends.

- Je devrais vous donner un avertissement pour ces paroles, mademoiselle Akuma. »

Elle se retourna vivement vers le jeune homme en blouse blanche qui venait de surgir derrière elle.

- Je n'avais encore rien fait, professeur » l'implora-t-elle d'un ton dramatique, lui offrant son plus beau regard de chiot perdu.

- Pas encore » releva Lavi, l'air de rien.

Komui Lee abandonna son air sérieux et éclata de rire, avant de saluer avec son exubérance habituelle sa merveilleuse, adorable, si gentille et raisonnable petite sœur qui faisait si bien le café.

- Et pourquoi, _toi_, tu ne te retrouves pas au tableau comme Moyashi la semaine dernière ?

- Parce que je suis une fille, donc forcément innocente du crime numéro un : avoir des intentions douteuses à l'égard de notre sacro-sainte Lenalee-chan. » Chomesuke leur adressa un grand sourire narquois. « Encore que pour certaines, j'ai des doutes » marmonna-t-elle plus bas, avec un coup de coude à sa voisine de banc. Road lui répondit d'un regard si parfaitement innocent qu'il en était suspect, et elles pouffèrent de concert.

- Les filles » soupira Lavi, se laissant tomber sur son banc. « Vous êtes cruelles. Tu ne trouves pas, Yuu ? »

A sa gauche, contre la fenêtre, Kanda ne s'abaissa même pas à lui répondre.

- Te fatigue pas, Lavi. Après tout, _Bakanda_ a sûrement mieux à faire que bêtement écouter ce dont on parle. Compter les feuilles qui tombent dans la cour, par exemple. »

Le kendoka se retourna derechef.

- Tout plutôt que d'écouter un Moyashi dans ton genre.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu vaux teeellement mieux que nous » persiffla Allen.

- Valoir mieux que toi est si facile que ça n'a aucun intérêt.

- Ca va, les chevilles ?

- Ca va, ta tête décolorée et vide ? »

Les deux garçons se dévisageaient maintenant avec hargne, chacun penché vers l'autre, la tension entre eux si palpable qu'un courant électrique semblait environner le pupitre de Lavi, au centre du champ de bataille.

- Hey, calmez-vous un peu ! » chuchota celui-ci. (Lavi, bien sûr. Pas son pupitre.)

- T'occupe pas de ça » répliquèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Le roux se redressa et contempla le spectacle avec intérêt, insensible à l'atmosphère chargée qui les entourait.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'insister, mais… » essaya-t-il de dire.

- Encore un mot comme ça et tu es mort, abruti de Moyashi !

- Bouffeur de soba ! Efféminé ! Asocial !

- Eéécoutez-moiiiiii ! » geignit Komui, revenu à sa place devant le tableau.

Malgré qu'il en eût, Allen abandonna la dispute sur un dernier regard noir et s'appliqua à avoir l'air de suivre la leçon. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Komui semblait l'avoir dans le collimateur, ces derniers temps. Kanda reporta son attention vers la fenêtre, ouvrant distraitement son cahier. Quel boulet. Mais quel boulet.

- Bien ! Je suppose que tout le monde a brillamment réussi ses oxydoréductions ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son lapin de colocataire sortir une feuille qui ressemblait comme une jumelle à celle de Lenalee. Boulet puissance dix.

oOoOo

- Absent » plaisanta Lavi lorsque Komui cita son nom pour l'appel.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la classe. Il coula un regard vers la gauche, en douce. Kanda n'avait pas changé d'expression d'un iota. Raté.

Il se pencha sur sa photocopie – Yuu était probablement le seul à trouver de l'intérêt à faire les exercices en ayant la petite sœur chérie du prof comme amie proche – et imita l'élève appliqué.

Allen griffonnait dans sa marge. Lavi aurait parié qu'en y regardant de plus près, il y trouverait des séries de « Lenalee », des dessins du chat de l'internat, Timcanpy, ou des malédictions à l'égard de Cross.

Lenalee, justement, venait de lui envoyer un coup de coude pour le rappeler au contenu du cours. A la place devant eux, Road étouffa un rire, et il se demanda si elle avait entrevu ce petit manège de vieux couple.

Chomesuke écrivait frénétiquement quelque chose, mais Lavi doutait fortement qu'il s'agisse d'équations chimiques. Il sourit. Ca présageait de l'amusement pour plus tard.

Son regard glissa sur la famille de Road, ces jumeaux assez drôles mais bizarres, Tyki qui lui faisait de l'ombre en tant que coureur de jupons – à cela près que Lavi était plutôt expert en course après ses coups de foudre, alors qu'avec Tyki, c'était les filles qui couraient – et ce Wisely qui ne parlait pas des masses mais était sans doute possible aussi fou que les autres.

Alors seulement, il se retourna vers le tableau. Komui expliquait quelque chose d'une voix animée, faisant de grands gestes. Komui faisait toujours de grands gestes. Il parlait tout le temps, il aurait étouffé Lenalee à force de la serrer dans ses bras en lui jurant son amour si elle n'avait pas appris à dire « lâche-moi, Nii-san », il faisait des expériences en cours, il inventait des objets d'utilité discutable et de sûreté d'utilisation encore plus discutable, il parlait au lapin sur sa tasse de café… Un très chouette prof.

Mais il y avait bien plus intéressant que son cours.

Lavi se retourna de nouveau, le plus discrètement possible, vers la fenêtre. Yuu fixait le vide d'un air ennuyé, sourcils froncés. Sa longue queue de cheval aux reflets bleutés retombait dans son dos, le col de son uniforme était légèrement ouvert, sa cravate un peu de travers, et les deux mèches laissées libres encadraient son visage maussade. Sa main était refermée sur son stylo, mais il n'écrivait pas, et l'autre jouait distraitement avec son bracelet. Lavi sourit de nouveau.

Bien plus intéressant.

oOoOo

Lavi posa son plateau de pâtes en face de Kanda, juste à côté de la montagne de nourriture qui masquait celui d'Allen.

Allen qui mangeait avec moins de vigueur qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Ca va, Moyashi ?

- 'M'appelle pas Moyashi. »

Kanda laissa échapper un « Tch » moqueur, sans relever le nez de ses soba. Lavi examina plus attentivement le menu d'Allen.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pris que des desserts ? »

Les deux filles s'esclaffèrent, et même Miranda osa un sourire.

- Jeryy n'a pas pu préparer de menu normal, aujourd'hui. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait volé toute la viande des cuisines.

- Et ce n'est même pas moi » marmonna le plus jeune, dépité, en engloutissant un dango.

- Ah… Tu es juste vexé, en fait.

- N'importe quoi.

- N'essaie pas de le nier ! Je comprends très bien, c'est un affront à ta réputation ! C'est comme si quelqu'un était passé vider les réserves de soba avant que Yuu se relève la nuit pour aller en rechercher ! »

Lenalee et Allen levèrent un sourcil perplexe.

- Kanda se relève la nuit pour manger ?

- Aucune idée » répondit Lavi avec un grand sourire. « Mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer, histoire de vérifier. Vous croyez qu'on devrait être combien à en manger pour épuiser la ration du jour ?

- Tu essaies, je te tue » informa Kanda, les yeux toujours rivés à son assiette.

- Allen, t'es partant ?

- Je te massacre.

- Lenalee, Cho' ?

- Oi ! J'ai dit NON, lapin débile ! »

Lavi lui tira la langue, imité par Allen.

Ils perdirent de leur superbe quand les baguettes se plantèrent dans le bois de la table, à un cheveu de leurs mains.

Kanda les foudroya du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire dans cette maison de fous pour avoir un semblant de tranquillité ?

oOoOo

- Et donc » acheva Lavi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, « on s'est dit que puisque tu étais le seul à utiliser encore ces douches à cette heure-ci, on pouvait s'en servir. »

Allen s'avança sous le jet d'eau chaude avec un soupir d'aise. (Vas-y Naru, bave ^^)

Les yeux de Kanda passèrent de l'un à l'autre, comme s'il se demandait lequel il allait massacrer en premier : la pousse de soja qui s'incrustait sans la moindre gêne dans ses douches, ou le lapin qui continuait à sourire niaisement, à croire qu'il attendait sa permission – l'espoir fait vivre.

Lavi soutint le regard tueur de son ami sans se démonter. Hé, ce n'était pas sa faute si Timothy s'était débrouillé pour se casser la figure dans leur salle de bain commune, et réduire la pomme de douche en morceaux ! D'ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé savoir comment il s'y était pris. Toujours est-il qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sans douche, même si Timothy n'en semblait pas contrarié. Débarquer dans celles du vestiaire de sport, une serviette autour de la taille, en faisant de grands signes à un Kanda revenant tout juste de son entraînement de kendo n'avait donc rien d'anormal, de son point de vue.

Malheureusement… Ledit Kanda n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

- On ne te dérange pas, hein ? »

- Oh, ça va ! » répondit Allen à sa place. « Ces douches sont à tout le monde ! »

Lavi rigola en le rejoignant sous l'eau.

- Tout le monde, j'aimerais mieux pas. Imagine que Chaoji débarque.

- Euh… Non merci. Oh, pire : ton grand-père. Ou Luberier.

- Arrête ! J'ai franchement pas envie de voir ça.

- Non, je sais, encore pire : Tyki !

- Pourquoi pire ?

- Il me regarde tout le temps comme si j'étais comestible, c'est énervant » marmonna Allen, détournant le regard. « C'est pas normal.

- Que ce soit toi qu'on mange plutôt que le contraire ? » plaisanta Lavi.

Un grand geste lui envoya de l'eau dans la figure. « Crétin ! » protesta Allen en riant.

Splatch ! Le roux, d'un mouvement précis, lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Hey ! Attends un peu ! »

Kanda puisa dans ses toutes dernières réserves de patience pour les supporter. Les deux idiots qui l'énervaient le plus en train de se balancer de l'eau comme des gamins de maternelle. Merveilleux.

Ce fut quand un pauvre gant de toilette qui traînait par là fut encouragé à expérimenter une carrière aérienne et qu'il la termina quelques secondes plus tard sur sa tête que le kendoka explosa.

- CA SUFFIT ! »

Lavi et Allen s'immobilisèrent dans la posture type du gosse pris en faute : chacun pointant l'autre du doigt.

- Crétins » cracha Kanda, exaspéré.

Lavi se rembrunit et l'albinos se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de sortir se rhabiller. Ils restèrent tous les deux, et Kanda prit soin de tourner le dos à son ami. Pas besoin de voir la prochaine imbécilité qu'il inventerait.

Une petite vague frôla ses pieds. Il la repoussa en arrière. Elle revint. Il tourna la tête et aperçut le roux qui le regardait, une étincelle d'espièglerie dansant dans son unique œil.

Un sourire sadique, de ceux qu'il offrait à son adversaire avant une compétition de kendo, lui vint aux lèvres, et Lavi fut trempé jusqu'aux cheveux avant d'avoir le temps de voir l'attaque venir.

- Qui est le plus crétin, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, essuyant l'eau qui lui dégoulinait dans les yeux.

- Toujours toi, loin devant.

- C'est mesquin, Yuu. »

Kanda haussa les épaules. Aussi mesquin que son colocataire était vexé par sa réaction, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles vraiment à une fille, quand tes cheveux sont détachés ?

- Quoi ? »

Lavi lui offrit son plus beau sourire innocent. Oh, c'était vrai, bien sûr, mais ce qui valait vraiment la peine de le dire, c'était l'expression outragée de Kanda. Et puis, ça aurait été du gâchis de le laisser lui tourner le dos. Il fallait bien des avantages aux douches collectives.

oOoOo

- …Et là, il a commencé à partir dans un grand discours hystérique à propos de Lenalee, de café et d'une histoire de Komurin. On aurait dit Cross » raconta Allen, l'air légèrement choqué de ce qui ne devait être qu'une innocente commission à la salle des professeurs. « Je n'ai rien compris, mais c'est la dernière fois que je me porte volontaire pour aller rendre un papier.

- Surtout que ce n'est pas comme si ça servait à quoi que ce soit de rendre les papiers… Tu as vu son bureau ?

- Euh… Non. Il était assis derrière un énorme amas de feuilles.

- C'était le bureau.

- Oh.

- Eh oui » fit Lavi, haussant les épaules avec l'air de dire « on ne peut rien y faire ». « Komui Lee est le professeur le plus bordélique de l'univers entier. »

Un hochement de tête général l'approuva.

- Et Komurin ? » questionna Allen, s'attendant au pire.

Silence gêné. L'albinos observa tour à tour ses camarades de classe, qui s'étaient tous pris en même temps d'un intérêt subit pour leur farde, leurs chaussures ou la petite tache de chewing-gum au plafond.

- Ohé ? Qui c'est, ce Komurin ? »

Cette fois, le silence s'étendit à toute la classe. A part les jumeaux qui riaient sous cape dans leur coin et Tyki qui affichait un sourire ouvertement moqueur, la plupart des élèves semblaient profondément mal à l'aise. Ou tout aussi perdus que lui, songea Allen en apercevant Miranda et Krory, déconcertés.

Ce fut Road qui brisa la glace.

- Oh, allez, il faut bien qu'il soit au courant, non ? »

Elle s'étira par-dessus le banc qui les séparait et entoura les épaules d'Allen d'un bras un rien possessif.

- C'est une histoire qui remonte à l'année dernière, avant que tu n'arrives » commença-t-elle. « On étudiait l'électricité, en physique. Et Komui avait sorti de petits montages tout simples, tu sais, les blocs pour enfants qui s'emboîtent et qui forment un circuit électrique.

- Il s'amusait beaucoup avec, d'ailleurs » enchaîna Lavi.

- Ce type _est_ un gosse » commenta dédaigneusement Kanda.

- Pour une fois, t'as peut-être raison. Et alors ?

- Alors il a commencé à parler des applications de l'électricité, et puis il a dérivé sur les robots en général » poursuivit Lenalee.

- Il était à fond dedans, faut dire. C'était comique à voir… Mais ça le faisait ressembler à un de ces scientifiques fous qu'on voit dans les films.

- Les mauvais films » ajouta Chomesuke. « Mais en mieux. Et en plus effrayant.

- Du coup, quand il a veillé toutes les nuits et gardé une tête de déterré pendant une semaine, au point que même Lenalee ne le voyait plus en dehors de ses cours, puis que le lundi suivant il est rentré à toute allure dans la classe en hurlant qu'il était un génie, personne n'a vraiment été surpris.

- Et puis… » Lenalee s'interrompit, tentant de surmonter sa réticence à raconter l'épisode qui avait suivi.

- Et puis ? » Allen était pendu à ses lèvres.

- Nii-san a sorti une télécommande de sa poche, et il a appuyé sur le bouton rouge.

- Et un énorme robot a défoncé la porte de la salle de classe. »

- C'était… intéressant » ajouta Road, un sourire rien moins que sadique aux lèvres. Allen se recula prudemment des quelques centimètres qu'il pouvait gagner sans la faire se casser la figure.

- Très amusant » compléta Chomesuke au même moment, appuyée par Lavi.

- Une vraie connerie. » Inutile de préciser qui venait de dire cela.

- En tout cas, c'est ce jour-là qu'on a vraiment compris qu'en fait… Komui n'était pas que le prof le plus bordélique et flemmard de l'univers.

- C'est aussi le plus dérangé.

- Le plus allumé.

- Le plus diabolique.

- Le plus gamin : il a pratiquement fondu en larmes quand Yuu a réduit Komurin, c'était le nom du robot, en miettes. Il a dit que c'était son chef-d'œuvre et que c'était criminel de l'empêcher d'en reconstruire un. Reever a confisqué tous ses plans.

- Le plus bizarre, aussi. Tu sais quoi ? Il avait fabriqué un béret pour Komurin. Assorti au sien. »

- Vous exagérez ! » protesta Lenalee, avec un regard de reproche pour ses trois amis qui s'amusaient à entasser les défauts sur le dos de son frère.

Allen sourit. Racontée comme ça, l'histoire était plus attrayante qu'effrayante, et donnait presque envie d'assister à la chose de ses propres yeux.

- S'il a recommencé à délirer sur le sujet, c'est qu'il a l'intention d'en refaire un ! » déclara théâtralement Chomesuke, un index accusateur pointé vers Lavi. « Qui a dragué Lenalee ? Qu'il se dénonce ! Il aura la responsabilité de la destruction de l'internat sur le dos !

- Hé ! Pourquoi tu m'accuses, moi ?

- Très juste. Moyashi ! Avoue !

- Maaiiis je n'ai rien fait ! » protesta Allen. Ses joues se mirent soudain dans l'idée de rivaliser avec une tomate question couleur, ce qui ne fit que lui donner l'air plus suspect.

- De toute façon » ajouta Lavi, d'un ton exagérément romantique, « je n'aime que Yuu.

- Va crever, lapin débile. »

Le roux joignit les mains sur sa poitrine, contrefaisant l'amoureux au cœur brisé, et Kanda se sentit obligé de lui lancer un stylo au visage avant de détruire son honneur de kendoka sérieux – ou d'asocial de service, aurait dit Allen – en montrant quelque chose d'aussi trivial que de l'amusement.

oOoOo

- J'm'eeennuiiie » gémit Lavi, affalé sur sa couverture.

- Tant mieux. » Kanda, allongé sur son lit, décida qu'il n'interromprait pas sa lecture pour le lapin. « Ca me fait des vacances.

- Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? »

Kanda rejeta la proposition d'un signe de tête sec.

- A gage ou vérité ? » tenta le roux en ouvrant un livre pris au hasard sur sa table de nuit, qu'il se mit à feuilleter distraitement. « Aux loups-garous, si on va chercher les autres, au shiritori, à la bête à deux dos… »

Un oreiller traversa la chambre en vol plané et s'écrasa sur son visage.

- Encore une connerie de ce genre et tu en reçois un autre ! » s'énerva Kanda, une discrète touche de rouge sur les pommettes.

Lavi ôta lentement le coussin, révélant un grand sourire et un œil vert brillant d'une joie malicieuse.

- Fallait le dire, si tu préférais la bataille. »

Son propre oreiller en main, il se jeta à l'assaut du lit du Japonais. Kanda para la première attaque. La seconde. A la troisième, Lavi parvint enfin à prendre pied sur le lit et la bataille rangée se transforma en mêlée confuse et agitée, qui finit par les faire tomber à terre, surmontés de trois coussins et empêtrés dans la couverture.

Kanda, se relevant sur les mains et les genoux, prit un instant pour savourer sa victoire sur un Lavi étalé sur le dos en dessous de lui.

- Gagné » fit-il simplement, un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Revanche au strip-poker ! Sans Allen, je suis sûr de te rétamer. »

Il se remit debout, pestant à mi-voix sur son lit défait.

- Dans tes rêves. »

Cette fois, ce fut la couverture qui lui atterrit sur la tête.

oOoOo

Pour la sixième fois en une minute et demie, Kanda se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cet endroit, à minuit et demi, entouré d'idiots ayant une bonne case de moins, si pas tout l'échiquier.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi ma présence était indispensable à ce truc ? » râla-t-il.

- Parce qu'on s'amuse beaucoup plus quand tu es là ! » chuchota Lavi sans la moindre gêne.

- Et ce n'est pas un truc, c'est une pyjama party secrète » précisa Road d'un ton léger.

Il soupira. A chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait que cette bande de timbrés qui lui servaient d'amis avait touché le fond, ils recommençaient à creuser.

Et le chantier du jour, ou plutôt de la nuit, avait pour nom : Conspiration dans la chambre de Lenalee pour cause de Premier Avril imminent.

- Donc » reprit Allen. « Lenalee a la colle.

- Tout droit sortie des réserves de Nii-san » confirma la jeune fille.

- Kanda, tu t'occuperas de prendre des craies, puisque tu es de corvée de classe demain.

- Hn.

- Crocheter la serrure, je m'en charge. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais aussi m'occuper de celle du casier des jumeaux. Ne le prends pas mal, Road, mais ils sont tous barges, dans ta famille.

- Je sais » acquiesça la fillette. « C'est la preuve que nous sommes parents. »

- En somme, demain soir Allen ouvre, Kanda monte la garde, Allen applique la colle sur le siège, moi je m'occupe des tiroirs de son bureau, et vous, les filles, vous vous y mettez à trois pour la craie sur le tableau » résuma Lavi.

- Exactement.

- Je mettrais bien un peu de colle au rebord du tableau » ajouta Road, songeuse. « Il sera forcé de se pencher pour prendre l'éponge dans le seau, s'il veut écrire quelque chose avant de s'asseoir. Il pourrait s'accrocher…

- Ooh oui ! Ce serait l'occasion de savoir vraiment à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de cette histoire de perruque ! »

Kanda se frappa le front. Là, ça passait de loin les bornes de la bêtise.

- Vous êtes conscients qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire ça ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? » se renseigna Lavi. « De la perruque ou de notre petite réunion ?

- Des deux. Ne comptez pas sur moi si vous vous faites avoir.

- Si _on_ se fait avoir ! » le corrigea Lenalee, gentiment réprobatrice. « Et _si_ seulement ça arrive.

- Et il y aurait moins de risques si tu t'impliquais un peu, Bakanda ! » siffla Allen à voix basse. « Puisque tu es immensément plus intelligent que nous, fais-nous en profiter ou boucle-la !

- Si au lieu d'avoir de géniales idées complètement débiles tu te servais de ton unique neurone comme tout le monde, on n'en…

- Suffit ! » ordonna Lenalee.

- Le seul qui pourrait débarquer maintenant pour nous trouver ici, c'est Komui » expliqua néanmoins Lavi. « Et il ne peut pas nous coller.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi ?

- C'est un professeur, imbécile » maugréa Kanda. « Il peut très bien le faire.

- Il ne peut pas, s'il ne veut pas que toute l'école apprenne ce que j'ai vu dans la salle des profs, l'autre jour avec Chome'. »

Trois paires d'yeux curieux pressaient les deux amis de questions muettes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » finit par demander Allen. Il imaginait déjà les pires scénarios : une farde de dettes pire que la sienne au nom de Komui, une nouvelle arme fatale pour tuer dans d'atroces souffrances le professeur Bak qui semblait apprécier un peu trop Lenalee, une pile de revues pornos…

- Ce ne serait plus un secret si on vous le disait » les taquina Chomesuke.

- Mais ça impliquait Komui, Reever-sensei, un mur et des mains baladeuses » précisa Lavi.

Lenalee sourit, rêveuse. Road retint un fou-rire et Allen rosit joliment.

- Et pour la perruque, on ne se fera pas prendre. D'où, dernier problème : où cacher l'arme du crime ?

- Je propose le casier de Chaoji ! » lança Allen.

Kanda soupira de nouveau, exaspéré. Les trois prochains jours allaient être longs. Beaucoup trop longs.

oOoOo

La porte de la chambre claqua.

- Je suis rentré ! » annonça triomphalement Lavi comme si cela constituait un formidable exploit.

Le silence total qu'il reçut comme réponse et l'aura négative émanant de Kanda douchèrent un peu son enthousiasme.

- Yuu ? » appela-t-il, perplexe.

Sur son lit, comme d'habitude, le kendoka ne réagit pas. Lavi se dirigea vers sa propre couche et s'assit sur le bord du matelas, sans quitter son ami de l'œil.

- Allô allô, la Terre appelle Kanda ?

- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre » lui répondit une voix froide.

Lavi appuya son coude sur son genou, le menton dans la main, et l'observa, perplexe.

Moyashi ne s'était pas disputé avec lui depuis le matin – un record. Personne n'avait touché aux soba de son plat à midi, et la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait voulu l'embêter, c'était plus d'une semaine avant, en essayant de lui accrocher un poisson dans le dos. Paix à ton âme, Daisya Barry. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre sur les nerfs comme ça ?

- Mugen a une tache de rouille ? » interrogea-t-il. « Tu as perdu un manga ? Tiedoll t'as encore assailli avec ses manières de papa gâteau, c'est ça ? »

Aucune réponse.

- Tu médites ? You-hou, tu m'entends au moins ?

- La ferme.

Il soupira. Bonjour la communication.

- Bon, puisqu'apparemment je dérange… » maugréa-t-il en se levant. « Préviens-moi quand tu ne mordras plus, moi je retourne voir si Fô n'est pas dans le coin. »

- Bon débarras ! » cracha presque Kanda.

Lavi cilla.

- Sinon, il faut que je rende son livre à Zha Hua » ajouta-t-il, juste pour tester.

Les mains du Japonais, serrées sur la couverture de son livre, se crispèrent à en froisser les pages. Lavi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ca paraissait idiot, dit comme ça, mais peut-être…

- Naaan… t'es jaloux ?

- Je t'emmerde.

-Oui, ça je le savais. T'es jaloux ? »

Il s'approcha de Kanda, s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient au même niveau. Son ami tourna vers lui des yeux encore plus noirs que d'habitude. Il coupa court à la protestation qui s'amorçait en lui coupant la parole de la plus agréable des manières.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Kanda ne se recula pas. L'expression meurtrière qui déformait ses traits fins s'adoucit légèrement, et Lavi sentit son cœur rater un battement : il avait fini par le faire.

- Toujours fâché ? » fit-il d'un ton dégagé.

- C'est un bon moyen pour te faire pardonner.

Son sourire s'élargit encore. Si Kanda lui en donnait la permission, il n'allait pas se faire prier.

Juste avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, il se dit que peut-être, ce soir, ils pourraient rejouer à défaire le lit. Dans un autre genre de corps-à-corps.

* * *

Fiiniii ! Ce n'est franchement pas à la hauteur de ce que je voulais, et après avoir lu les fics de Yosshi, ça te semblera sûrement un peu nul, comme cadeau. Mais si cette fic peut te faire rire, au moins, ce sera déjà ça.

Si vous n'êtes pas Naru, je vous remercie d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. Et j'espère vous avoir fait rire également. *s'incline*


End file.
